Core H: Non-Human Primate ABSTRACT The Penn CFAR Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Core (Core H), located at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC), provides Penn CFAR investigators with unique resources to catalyze the use of NHP models for HIV/AIDS research. Core H adds value by providing scientific expertise and collaboration for NHP studies not available on the Penn/CHOP/Wistar campus; world-class infrastructure and technical expertise for NHP research, including all aspects of veterinary and laboratory support; a NHP Pilot Project Program to carry out small-scale studies and generate preliminary data for subsequent grant application; mentorship and training for junior investigators and new-to-NHP researchers, and NHP specimens, tissues and reagents from the range of studies ongoing at TNPRC. In the current reporting period, Core H has jump-started high impact work on TB-HIV/SIV, vaccine development, cure research employing broadly neutralizing antibodies, pathogenesis, and other high priority research areas. Since its establishment in 2004, Core H has supported over 30 pilot projects including 9 in the last 5 years; during the current reporting period, 5 new NIH grants have resulted directly from Core H pilot projects, with 2 more applications pending. The Core is led by Dr. Ronald Veazey (Core Director) at TNPRC and Dr. James Hoxie (Co-Director) at Penn. Core H has 5 Specific Aims: (1) To promote the use of NHP models for AIDS research by providing expertise to CFAR investigators in project development, optimal use of animals, and data analysis, and linkage to specialized technologies and expertise within the broader TNPRC community; (2) To support a NHP Pilot Project Program that enables CFAR investigators to generate preliminary data needed for subsequent funding, which is separate from but complementary to the Developmental Pilot Grant Program of Core B; (3) To provide technical support for all aspects of NHP research including experimental procedures and state-of-the-art laboratory protocols; (4) To provide housing, clinical care, animal husbandry, regulatory oversight including animal welfare and biosafety compliance, and other basic services required to maintain NHPs assigned to Penn CFAR investigators; and (5) To provide CFAR investigators with reagents, tissues, specimens and other materials from infected or uninfected NHPs at TNPRC, including byproducts from other studies. Looking ahead, in an innovative initiative developed in response to needs and opportunities identified by CFAR investigators and the CFAR's Reservoirs & Tissue Immunology Scientific Working Group, Core H will create a cohort of SIV/SHIV-infected rhesus macaques on suppressive antiretroviral drug therapy to be readily available for proposals offered through the Core's NHP Pilot Program. Core H provides opportunities for Penn CFAR investigators that are unique in the national CFAR network by creating this pathway for the use of powerful and informative NHP models in AIDS research.